omcolorful_sao_20_alphafandomcom-20200213-history
Urbus Questing Guide
Urbus -Floor 2 Guide Side Quests Inventor Ren's Steam Engine Quest To begin this quest, speak to Inventor Ren (x=20, z=-20) who is having a bit of a problem getting his steam engine moving. He then asks you to get some coal for him from the Urbus Mine (x=100, z=-130) so he can power the steam engine and then he will reward you. In order to mine the coal you will need at least a wooden pick axe which you can purchase via the Pick Shop in Urbus near the Steam Engine. ****Note: While the Mineral Shop in the same location as the Pick Shop sells coal, if you attempt to turn this into Ren, it will not work. You MUST mine the coal from the Urbus mine****. After mining at least 2 coal, return to Inventor Ren and right click him while holding the coal to receive your reward of 1 QP, $100, and 150 Exp. 2015-05-27_03.23.05.png|Inventor Ren 2015-05-27_03.23.18.png|Pick and Mineral Shops 2015-05-27_03.24.22.png|Urbus Mine 'Merchant Hiro's Bucket Problem' To begin this quest, speak to Merchant Hiro (x=130, z=-49) Hiro will then tell you about his plight concerning a Hooligan who stole his most prize possession, his favorite bucket. Hiro asks you to go into the Well behind his stand and get the bucket back. Upon diving into the well, you will see a doorway which will lead to the Hooligan's secret hideout where you must defeat the theif and obtain Merchant Hiro's bucket. Upon returning it to Hiro, he will reward you with 1 QP, $50, and 100 Exp. ' 2015-05-27_03.35.58.png|Merchant Hiro with the well in the background 2015-05-27_03.36.58.png|Hooligan attacking me with Merchant Hiro's Bucket ' 'Main Quest' 'Dungeon Quest - Floor 2: Urbus' To accept this quest talk to the Dungeon Guide (x=5, z=-14) who will ask you to go vanquish the BOSSthe General Taurus ' '''and go meet up wit'h '''Mitsue (x=29, z=23). Once again you will be fighting your way through a maze. To find your way to the maze, look at the pirate ship in the center of Lake Urbi. Underneath it is an anchor glowing brightly, if you swim behind this anchor, you will see a hole leading down into the maze. Since I dont want to give away the BOSS's location, I think I'll let you find your own way through the maze, but once you do, beat the BOSSthe General Taurus and speak to Mitsue to ascend to Floor 3: The Forest of Wavering Mists and recieve 2 QP's, 5 Sword Lvls, 1000 Exp, $500, and the rank of Explorer 2015-05-27_03.41.36.png|Dungeon Guide (Urbus) 2015-05-27_03.42.10.png|Pirate Ship and Anchor 2015-05-27_03.43.28.png|BOSSthe General Taurus 2015-05-27_03.43.42.png|Mitsue Special Quests 'Mining Guild Quest' To begin this quest, have atleast 400 mining skill (to check this, do /mining) and talk to the Mining Master (x=-12, z=-61). 'This will give you access to the exclusive mining guild containing all ores (coal, iron, gold, diamond, emerald, lapis lazuli, nether quartz) and soul sand with its own bank. ' 2015-05-27_04.09.55.png|Mining Master outside Mining Guild